Hermione Bound
by Everae
Summary: Hermione and Harry have always been good friends, but Harry decides to try and take it a step further with some magical fun. Erotic one-shot HarryxHermione piece. Contains sexual content,sub-non-con and a tiny BDSM theme. Do not read if you are offended.
1. Friendly Competition

_Chapter 1: Friendly Competition_

Hermione was making her way to the Library, carrying with her a stack of books she had finished studying earlier that day. Someone had called her name as she passed one of Hogwarts great hallways. She turned around and saw Harry running to her. He regained his breath and helped her with her load, taking some of the books.

Harry looked at her, "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind helping me?" He hefted up his load, rebalancing the crooked tower. "Duelling practice, I mean."

She gave him a doubtful glance. "What about Ron? Why don't you ask him?"

"You know…." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

She shook her head, smiling. Arthur Weasley had forgiven Ron and Harry for their antics, many years before. But at the behest of his wife, Molly, Ron was to take responsibility for his broken wand, neglecting his chores and repairing the family car.

Harry continued to plead her, eventually ending with her giving in. "Okay, fine, I'll practice with you. But we have to return these first." gesturing to both of their piles. The two dropped off the books and headed to the Duelling Club Hall, which to their surprise was empty, but Harry shrugged it off and told her it was probably better for him that way.

It was a simple duel with a simple concept. All the practice was to disarm the opponent. At each end of the humongous table stood Hermione and Harry, they bowed to each other and commenced their own attacks.

They were almost equal in skill, Harry's power and speed matched with Hermione's broader knowledge of spells and curses. Each spell was deftly blocked or deflected and by the end of it, each combatant was nearly exhausted by the end of it.

Harry swiftly dodged her attack and with a few fleet swishes of his wand, he finished off his own. Hermione had let her guard down at that moment, fatigued by the duration of how long they had gone for. _Levicorpus…_Hermione recognized. She stared wide-eyed, as the glowing bird flew toward her – instinctively putting her hands up in futile defense. As the bird collided with her, she felt a powerful force sweep her off the ground and hung her upside-down. It was like how Grawp grabbed her in the forest when she first met him with his half-brother, Hagrid - she could not break free.

Moreover, as the spell held her aloft in mid-air. Her arms held tight by an invisible force, preventing her from even reaching her wand, she watched as Harry approached her. Suddenly realizing her position, it was quite revealing – but all she could do was watch him approach closer.

Unable to move, unable to call for help, and bound; she felt – helpless. Hermione saw Harry smile. Her skirt had partially fell upside-down halfway, obscuring her view as Harry approached. A cold kiss of air licked her stomach as her dress followed gravity's will and curled half-way revealing her naval and a view of smooth, tanned skin which made her blush graciously.

She stuttered nervously, "H-Harry, put me down this instant, please...?"

Hermione gasped, quivering as she felt Harry's hand suddenly. Like a feather, his finger slid down her leg to her thighs and slowly inched toward her womanhood and prying her legs centimetres apart. She bit her lip as she felt Harry's hand disappear from her legs. Harry crouched down and caressed her face, her hot breath on his hand. She did not know why but instinctively closed her eyes and nuzzled against his palm. For all her knowledge, she could not explain this…these feelings…these…this intrigue of why it was so dirty. He stood up again and Hermione took in a deep breath of air as Harry's hand palmed over her silk panties, rubbing it unhurriedly and even poking her nub a few times.

Harry took his time, watching as Hermione tried to muffle her moans, watching as the pink silk grew a slight wet spot of darkened hue. It spread and grew growing darker as it went, a string of sticky wet substance trailed as he touched it.

Hermione felt her body growing hotter and could feel her panties sticking to her skin as Harry slowly pulled it up.

A finger snaked over her skin and under her underwear making her quiver as her fluids slowly grow cold from the exposed air. His finger slid in easily, slowly and a wave of pure pleasure washed over Hermione. Her body bent like a bow while he continued to move his finger so slowly, in and out of the gap.

"No, Ha-Harry…this…this…i-is wro-gahh….ah…..haa", she tried to plead. Her face turned an even deeper crimson shade of red, from the blood rushing to her head and Harry's teasing of her body. She could resistance was failing her and her mind growing numb. While she knew it was wrong, her body yearned for more. In an almost desperate need, she gasped as her body kept trying to move up making Harry's finger go deeper and slowly sidling her toward the edge. Hermione could no longer even control her thoughts as she bit her lips nor her own body, a slave to its accord.

Harry's fingered slowed eased out of her folds, she slowly gasped and moaned as her hips rose up to keep it in.

_I...feel…I feel…so unsatisfied?_ She shook her head at her dirty thoughts and breathed heavily. Her mouth hanging open, closed quickly as she felt her own saliva creep its way down her cheek from the side of her mouth, her juices snaking down her belly and chest, even in-between her buttocks. She felt so humiliated, so…exposed and so dirty but left unsatisfied.

_I feel…so hot…ple…please…somebody…something…anything._ If Malfoy were even here, she would beg him. However, he would probably have left her alone, a dirty, slutty Mudblood.

"You look cute Hermione." Harry smiled, breaking her away from her thoughts.

She tried to speak as Harry's finger leisurely caressed her folds. "Shu-shut up Har-Harr…hah…"

"You look a little flushed,' Harry said simply, a hint of innocence with a suggested prurience in his tone. Hermione blushed deeper and looked at him. 'Is there something wrong?'

She took in another deep gasp of air as he began to teasingly torture her once more.

With her still hanging inverted in the air, Harry helped himself, tongue running along her mound, licking up the juices that came from her wet region. One hand rubbed her thigh, fingering up and down her smooth, soft skin and as he did so, the other unbuttoning and pulling down his own trousers. Even though she was under the effects of the pleasurable euphoria, she was still slightly conscious of her situation. Unlike what most of the other girls taught in the Muggle world, although her instinct told her to bite it so it could bide some time for her to escape. Instead, she let it enter; slowly rolling over her lips and into her mouth. Curiosity came over her and she still red and submissive at that moment explored it with her tongue. Harry let out a deep groan.

Suddenly, Harry felt his hair stand up on end. Something did not feel right.

Quickly, he dashed to the Cloak of Invisibility he had left on the chair and draped it on Hermione's still floating body. Just as she was about to protest for the sudden movement, the door swung open and a man stood in its place. He was a thin man with sallow skin and a large, hooked nose. Shoulder-length, greasy black hair that framed his face in curtains and his cold, black eyes resembled dark tunnels; their colour looked similar to Hagrid's, but contained none of the half-giant's warmth. He had a thin-lipped, sneering mouth, and spoke in a soft voice. "I thought I heard something." He said, looking over Harry, waiting as if to condemn him for the slightest motion. "Care to explain what you are doing here, Potter...?"

"Duelling practise, sir."

The teacher eyed him suspiciously, "You better not let me catch you doing anything…forbidden, Potter." Snape narrowed his eyes, "Or Gryffindor will be suffering another deserved loss of a few points". And with the practised swoop of his cloak, he left the room – the door closing in his wake.

Harry let out a relieved sigh, his heart pumping in his ears.

Turning to the location where he had left Hermione, Harry reached out. Removing the Cloak; Harry crouched under Hermione and with a quick, swift motion with his wand muttered, "Liberacorpus", caught Hermione as the counter-curse worked itself.

He let her down. Hermione sat on the wooden floor, resting her head on her hands as her light-headedness prevented her from walking or getting up properly. Her chest rose and fell as her body tried to regain and circulate oxygen recovering from its previous position; her brown hair was a mess, covering her face like a bridal veil. Her wet panties held between her closed legs, loosely caught between the thighs.

Harry crouched down to her level, brushing the wild, curly bangs from her face and rested his hand on her flushed, red cheek. He peeked under the shroud searching for her hazel eyes to meet his green ones. Then he raised her chin, from down and up to him, to find a face that smiled back at him.

Their eyes meeting briefly before her lips found their way onto his own.


	2. The Witching Hour

A/N – Goodmorning everyone, I apologise for the somewhat long time since I have posted anything, but if you checked my profile I have been working on at least 5 other different stories in progress. This probably isn't going to be my final Harry Potter lemon since I have just recently gotten a new idea. I've also had a problem with writing recently so I've had to change m style numerous times, and gratifyingly I am happy with the way it is at the moment and I think it's a much better improvement over my previous stories so far.

I have always been interested in the idea that instead of having the male characters getting almost 'all the fun' so to speak, which I do tend to see quite a bit, the female character be the ones experiencing the full pleasure instead. Hypocritical, I know. If you look at the story carefully. xD

For all you Hermione fans out there, I apologise if this fic offends you. But I do know that in the books she is a very strong and wilfully independent character, but one of my beliefs is that 'everyone breaks, regardless' and so, to this case.

Sexual pleasure. Anyway, I digress – review and enjoy!

[EDIT] 11/1/2012 – I updated the chapter with some new content here. I felt I had rushed Hermione's part and didn't really capture her … whatever. Anyway, here it is, re-updated and with additional writing.

[EDIT 2] 25/1/2012 - Added new content.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Witching Hour.

After Hermione regained her composure, Harry decided to take her back to the dorm.

"But Harry! What if someone sees us?" she asked nervously.

He gave her a boyish grin, "Don't worry, Hermione, no one will." After quickly checking the corridors for signs of any wanderers, Harry came back and picked her up. With Harry leading her, her hands in his, they negotiated the Grand Staircase. At first, it was not easy; a couple of times she had felt her knees buckle and would almost drag Harry with her fall.

Eventually he helped her stand. She was forced to cling onto Harry's arm, he smiled at that. She huffed and silently called him an idiot, but turned to hide her away face that hinted with a tinge of red.

She leaned against him, arm around his waist, smiling dreamily to herself inside.

With the occasional portrait who gave Harry a mischievous wink and grin they managed to get back to the Gryffindor Dorm. Hermione took cautious glances behind her, nervous of any curious eye as they waited for the doors to open.

The entrance of the dorm room was split between the sexes. Harry motioned Hermione to stay in the common near the fireplace. He disappeared from the room and went up ahead. Knowing that he would take a while, she took this time to gather her thoughts and feelings.

She felt different.

It was a strange feeling. Her body had felt different, light as though it were made out of air. She felt like she was still half-drunk. Her body buzzed and hummed with every step. Wrapping her arms around herself, she closed her eyes in thought. The cold spot between her legs began to warm. Heat from the fireplace washed over her face and body comfortably but she knew it was not from the magical flames. She detracted from her thoughts and spun her head around as footsteps came from the stairs.

A girl appeared.

A familiar face greeted her, ginger-red hair worn in a long mane. She was of petite stature and had bright brown eyes like her mother, fair skin and small lips. When she wasn't in her school uniforms, she dressed modestly; she rarely wore makeup and jewellery, except on special occasions - Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and a girl who she had caught eyeing Harry for quite some time.

"Have you seen Harry around?" Ginny flicked her ginger hair out of her face, "Ron's been looking all over for him."

"No," she replied. "I haven't him all day actually…"

With a shrug and a sigh, Ginny departed the dorm. Relieved, Hermione turned and slumped back into the couch. Behind her, she could hear Ginny's footsteps receding back down the stairs. She was about to return to her thoughts when she felt the hair on her neck stand on end.

She froze.

A ghostly touch on her cheek made her skin grow goose bumps. She gasped, as it moved from her cheeks down to the back of her neck. However, despite the strange feeling, the touch was comforting, familiar almost. Too familiar. With a playful grin, she quickly turned around and tugged at the cloth where the hand was. "Harry! Don't scare me like that…Hmph."

He chuckled and took off the Cloak of Invisibility then taking her hand once more led up the stairs, proceeding to the Boy's Dorm.

Hermione sat on the bed, absently picking at a wrinkle on the bed sheet while Harry opened a window and peered outside. From the Gryffindor tower where the Boy's Dorm resided, the inhabitants were often treated to a most spectacular view of nature around Hogwarts.

The Forbidden Forest that surrounded the castle on the mainland was as deep and mysterious as the secrets it held. A lone bridge that spanned the loch connected Hogwarts to the mainland. Surrounding it was the lake that spread out toward the horizon, now glistening in the evening sun like a pool of shimmering gold. He could hear murmurs of students that were carried up by the winds.

He turned to Hermione, who stopped her scratching to look up at him."Y'know it doesn't look like anyone will be coming up 'ere." Harry nodded to himself.

"Well, yes. Everyone is doing their own things." Hermione replied, contemplating her time she would need to study for O.W.L.s.

"We could have some time to ourselves." He stated, raising an eyebrow."What do you mea-oh…" Hermione said coyly, turning her head away. She felt her face glow warm from the realisation. Harry took a seat beside her, a mischievous grin on his face.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist and roughly hoisted her onto his lap. She was surprised at his boldness and the butterflies in her stomach began to flutter. His arms hugged tight against her waist, his hot breath on her neck and his musky scent lingered around her. She almost felt a need to clamp a hand over her nose and mouth to stop from inhaling too much of it, lest she got drunk on it and wanted more. He put his head forward, resting it on the curve of her shoulder.

Hermione closed her eyes then turned her head up behind her, her soft lips meeting with his. Her warm cheeks brushing against his cold ones. He broke contact and she let out a soft moan as he nibbled on her ears. Unhurriedly, he journeyed down her neck caressing each spot with a kiss in his wake. She ran her fingers through his ruffled hair while he embarked on the idea to play with her body. He fondled her reaching under her robes and bra; her body pulled itself closer to his touch.

An arm arched over her chest to the opposite breast, snaking underneath the lace and fabric. She felt his slender fingers cup around her mounds and felt her nipples grow hard in lust as it rolled and squeezed in his hand. The other hand explored its way down, caressing her sides and down the back of her legs.

The tastes of his lips were intoxicating, his scent made her head spin; it set her chest aflame and electricity shooting up her spine. Hermione didn't feel the impact as he went down with her on the bed. This time he could feel every bit of her chest against his, her budding breasts pushed against his chest, hidden under her garments. He could almost feel her heartbeat then, beating hard from surprise and yearning.

He felt her hands on his chest suddenly as she pushed him away lightly.

She came back from her daze and was aware. Still fearful of the possibility of someone hearing her in the Boy's Dorm. No doubt, left nothing much to the imagination and no less to explain themselves. "Y-you can't, not here," she whispered in shocked fascination as fingers teased along her inner thigh. "Someone might see."

It was his boyish laughter that made her realise how inviting her words sounded.

"I mean -"Her thoughts were muddled as his other hand leisurely pushed up her heart raced as he straddled the bed to her entrance, gazing up into her expressive face as his large palms easily found her bare legs hidden beneath the layers of silk and lace. She bit her lip, knowing that if he were to lift her skirts and robe he would discover the dewy moistness at her core. He poked at her sex, making her jolt at the intrusion. She stared into his eyes for a few moments.

Slowly, inch by inch, as she watched, he moved closer. She threw herself at him, their lips locked together as if magnetised. When their lips were just a hair's breadth apart, his tongue lightly flicked the corner of her mouth. She tried to move into the kiss, but he matched her motions, keeping that tiny distance between them.

His hand rested lightly on the back of her neck, stroking her hair softly. Then, ever so gently, their lips touched. Electricity poured through her body, and she sighed. Their tongues played tag, searching every hidden crevice and gap. As he pulled away from her, leaving her gasping, a trail of saliva that once bridged their lips separated and swung down, clinging to the side of Hermione's mouth.

Harry worked at the buttons at her collar, unfastening them easily. She let him undress her, her school robes fell from her body and onto the bed, her tie followed. The school dress shirt was unfastened quickly and opened up running in a v-shape from her shoulders to the middle of her body, a small white singlet underneath revealing her well-endowed chest, and crème skin. The shirt was tight; enough to show off her curves and thin enough to outline the lining of her bra.

Self-conscious from the cold air, Hermione briefly pulled away, she crossed one arm defensively across her chest to hide her bare breasts. Incidentally making the gentle swells more prominent. She blushed and showcased a decently expected amount of appropriate embarrassment, but no shame in her eyes. He moved closer, pulling the rest of her shirt up.

With one hand, Harry held her arms above her head by the wrists. The other ran down her body; from the soft smooth skin of her neck, to the small of her back. He felt his way down toward her legs to the buttocks and gave a gentle squeeze, instinctively her hips thrust forward.

He tugged the white shirt over her head, pinning her hands behind her head held tight by the shirt. He stopped, just enough to leave her mouth and chest exposed while her eyes blind. He moved in close. His lips lightly grazed hers with a feather's touch of sensation. She felt his warm breath on her lips. His lips parted a hair's breath, and the tip of his tongue lightly stroked her, gently coaxing her lips apart.

Nevertheless, pulled back at the last minute, watching as she instinctively moved in, denying her the pleasure to kiss nothing but thin air. His free hand delved beneath her skirts, seeking her warmth and getting tangled in her silky lingerie.

His finger found the hidden jewel nestled between her thighs. Her breath came in a shuddery jerk as a finger slid up inside of her. His fingers moved in small circles, drawing a long gasp from her. Her eyelids fluttered close as he stroked her there, her thighs yielding slighting to the pressure exerted by his hand as he sought even deeper between them.

"Shhh," he whispered softly, sliding his finger out of her, his actions still got up and pulled out his wand from his side, levelling it at Hermione's body. "Vestum exuito," he chanted. Hermione gave a startled cry as her clothes were forcefully torn from her, leaving her only in her bare skin, skirt and undergarments. She stared at the tattered cloth that scattered about the floor, "Harry!"

"Don't worry, Hermione." He said calmly, "We can fix it with the Mending Charm, actually…"

He spun around and pointed the wand at the closest scrap, "Pannus Reparo!"

The tatters didn't move at first, but one scrap started to move. Eventually all the pieces began to move as if alive, gathering together in a bundle and stitching themselves in a neat pile. Her clothes laid itself at the foot of the bed, clean and perfect as if nothing had happened.

Hermione sighed in relief. "Next time, tell me wh-ah!"

"Incancerous!" Harry spoke. Still air became a rush of wind as suddenly ropes materialised from nothing. They flew toward her like bolas hitting their marks with a soft slap as they curved around her body. The ropes coiled tightly, enough to restrict her movement but not enough to cause discomfort. Binding themselves around her ankles and wrists, they pinned her arms behind her back before tying themselves to a bedpost. Forced onto her knees, she felt herself grow hot at the thought of what she looked like in Harry's eyes – like a dessert served on a plate.

He came closer and licked his lips. She was stuck there, like a fly futilely awaiting its fate as it dangled from a spider's web. Her body shuddered and she felt her body grow hot as he checked out her body, from her curves to the almost tangible softness of her skin. He noted how her silk panties hugged to her trim hips graciously, almost matching the colour of her crème skin – a damp spot grew underneath.

She was beautiful, stunningly tempting in the school uniform. Now she stood, rather, on her knees bound in front of him. Harry was happy he chose her. Long had him and the others boys often crept out of their rooms and snuck to the Girl's dorm in the late night; listening in to their intimate conversations, their curiosity of sex and boys, sometimes catching a whisper of perverted desire or as the girls giggled as they revealed their dark secrets. Secretly, though they never told each other – they wanted the girls too.

Nevertheless, even more so now. Hermione's face was red with passion, chest heaving in the aftermath being unused to erotic pleasure and the sweat that gleamed on her skin made her shine. He crept closer, and her heart beat faster. His hand delved underneath her skirt and she felt his warm fingers through the silk as he began to stroke her softly.

She gasped. Fingers moved faster and faster, relentlessly, until it had driven her irresistibly to the edge of an release, and stopped. She wailed in frustration, her body tied in a tight knot of sexual need…

Harry stopped and she was left shivering in need once more. He picked up the wand once more and repeated the spell again. This time, a rope sprang forth from under her and she felt it attach itself to the bonds on her wrists before drawing itself tight in-between her butt cheeks and clit. It pulled tight and she heaved deeply as it trapped her wet panties against her drenched sex. She shuddered.

It began to move, slowly at first.

Drawing her body up as the end of the rope hung magically in mid air, she slid down a little from her own wetness. The rope's bumpy and coarse body rubbed up against her, pulling out a long submissive moan from her lips, then relaxed – her body held back in its normal position.

Hermione barely caught her breath as it started again.

Her weight on the ropes, it forced her hips to move back and forth like she was grinding a invisible pole. Hermione gave out a tiny yelp as the rope vigorously rubbed against the sensitive skin. It moved up and down in a smooth jagged motion that tempted to make her come. The minutes passed slowly for Hermione, in an endless haze of sexual anguish. The rope on her pussy became an unrelenting torment. It rubbed in an endless, ever-changing in onset of patterns, constantly moving, preventing her from becoming accustomed to it or even rubbing herself up against it when it stopped.

Tears of helpless frustration ran down her eyes. The ropes, coupled with Harry's evil intent, bringing her to the brink of orgasm time after time, denying her whenever she was about to peak. By now, her panties were drenched, her juices dripped down her thigh, and she couldn't stop it. So many times, she almost came; and so many times, it stopped at the last instant, leaving her crying in defeat.

It stopped.

Hermione came back to her conscious, her eyes adjusting back to the dark shape that moved in front of her. Harry reached behind and tapped the ropes on her ankles with his wand; they crumbled away and disappeared into nothingness. With her legs now bound free, she fell back down on the sheets, legs played to both her sides. She felt the wet patches as it chilled her backside. Her vision returned to normal but the glow from her body remained, a deep fire raged within her and her consciousness no longer cared about the world.

Harry watched as she regained her composure, and helped her up. Suddenly, she lurched forward but the ropes at her wrists pulled taut - her mouth inches from his lips. He gave her a crooked grin as he picked up the tie on the bed.

She knew what was going to happen, and it scared her – but somehow it excited her.

She felt the cloth tighten around her mouth as it was tied into a knot behind her head. She jumped when she felt her arms being drawn up above her head. Hermione felt her breasts hang out as the bra fell from their place, lightly onto her lap. Soon, her panties followed ripped from their rest - it was almost dripping wet.

Her skirt remained.

Harry had a mischievous smile on his face as he examined the wet underwear; he curled it up and lightly pressed it to her mouth. She parted her lips and felt the cold fabric, the taste of her own juices mixed with the salty bitterness of silk. Harry took it out of her mouth and threw it into her pile of clothes. She felt like a display at a museum, everything exposed for all to see, her deepest shame only covered by the skirt that teased at her secret place.

Hermione bit into the tie to prevent the whimper from escaping her as he kneeled down before her, his long fingers trailing down over her shoulder to find a pouting nipple. She took a sudden, sharp intake of breath as his hand brushed lightly against her breast. She shuddered as he gently rubbed it with the pad of his thumb. Harry flicked his tongue around it and gently suckled it before pulling away. She gasped as the cold air met with her wet skin; goose bumps rising around her breasts and nipples hardening.

Too exhausted to do anything, she let him draw her onto his lap facing him.

She felt his fingers splay across her belly, exerting a firm pressure that drew her bottom fully into the cradle of his hips. Her heart picked up speed as his fingers lightly massaged her belly, creating a weakening sensation between her thighs. The breath caught in her throat as his palm slid down her hip to clench around her skirts, slowly drawing up the ragged material, inch by teasing inch. Surely…

But no, he removed his hands from her waist and instead started at her foot. His fingers stole up over her calves to the sensitive underside of her knees. She purred as his hands curled around her knees and quickly jerked them apart. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and her heartbeat quickened. Her stomach muscles clenched as his warm palm came to rest on the bare skin of her thigh. "Relax." His breath teased the brown locks at her temple, sending a slight shiver through her. Long agonising minutes passed as he rested his palm there, his thumb rubbing tormenting circles on her soft inner thigh a mere inch from her secret flesh. He pushed her down with the palm on her belly.

She squirmed beneath Harry. She tried to sit up but escape was not an option. At last, she gave in. Her mental resistance failed and she only cared about torment she was going through. She was panting, her whole body on fire as his mouth moved closer and closer to her slick heat, pressing teasing kisses along her quivering thighs. Before she could catch her breath, his tongue lapped at her secret place as though she were an ice-lolly melting in the full heat of the midday sun. Blood thrummed between her thighs as his tongue delved between her damp folds, seeking to lick up every last drop of dew. Her sighs came faster, became little murmurs of pleasure. She felt drunk, lost within herself. "Mmm. Unngh...hmmph!"

Suddenly Hermione let out a small yelp as her legs snapped shut together and Harry drew them up. It took a moment for her to register at what had just happened. In her sexual haze, she vaguely picked out the sounds that came out of Harry's mouth. She froze in shock as she realised he had used the leg-locker curse on her.

He drew up her legs till her thighs touched her stomach.

He had a clear view from her legs to her wet nether regions now, a long line that ran from top to her legs to her buttocks, which formed a peace sign with her sex between her legs at the bottom. Hermione could feel the eyes on her naked exposed body and felt it burning up, Harry watched as a clear wetness started to seep again from her folds. Her legs were shining from her juices and a small puddle lay underneath each knee.

And there she lay on the bed, for what seemed like another eternity of endless pleasure. Every time she came close to the edge, his tongue would pull away – denying her repeatedly and again. Then, right on cue, it stopped. The orgasm that had felt so close fled. A painful wave of agonizing desperation washed over her, her need so powerful that tears welled in her eyes. She soon ended up moaning and writhing on the bed, eyes closed, hips grinding uselessly in the air.

He stood suddenly, releasing her. It took a moment for her to realize he was gone. She blinked and looked up at him. He was standing over her; she felt her arms fall limply behind her as the rope holding them up was gone.

All he did was smile.

Hermione licked her lips, breathed uncertainly. She wanted it so badly. Her mind was screaming for release, and body demanded anything to fill her needs. Harry untied the school tie from Hermione's mouth and let it fall to the floor, drenched in her dribble and slightly frayed by the gnashing her teeth. She looked up at him with a glazed look of lust in her eyes, her panting like a wild animal.

She watched as he took off his shirt, and admired his toned body. She moved closer toward him, and he turned around – the smile still on his face. The whole time she had known him, only now did she realise how handsome he really was. The tenderness that shone in his emerald eyes, hidden behind his glasses was always there when she was near him. His parted slightly as he moved, revealing the scar that made him famous throughout the wizarding world. Nervously she crawled on her knees toward him. Soon his pants were gone too, discarded on the floor like a useless rag, leaving only his boxers. She found herself staring upon the appreciative bulge between his legs.

Blushing from arousal and what she was about to do, Hermione put the end of the boxers in her lips and pulled with her teeth. His erection sprang out, she gulped nervously at the size and her first time seeing it up close. She breathed in the musky scent of his sex which sent her heart beating only faster.

Finally, she swung her legs out from under her, straddling his hips, her feet on either side of his chest. Despite the hazed thoughts in her head, she decided to savour it only a bit longer. She hovered over him, dragging her pert breasts and smooth flat stomach over his engorged cock. As much as she had wanted it, it was fair to return the favour in some fashion. She saw him clench his jaw and resist as best he could her silky skin that kept glided across his, hot as a fire brand. She arched her back, rubbing the slick flesh of her sex up along his shaft, teasing the head by rotating her hips, and forcing a moan from his throat. She was happy at least, to know she seemed to be doing a good job but fighting her body's want for release was almost driving her crazy in return. She shifted her hips again, this time pressing harder against his cock, engulfing the pulsing head ever so briefly in her tight flesh. His breathing became rapid as he strained to fight the electric sensations beginning to pulse through him as her body gripped him, his own body betraying him by twitching and flexing enthusiastically against her. Now she was the one closely pulling him over the edge with her.

Harry looked into her eyes as she rose up over him, straddling his middle with thighs and rubbing her glistening sex against his stomach. She rubbed herself up and down his length again, her lips tracing the thick of his cock to his scrotum. He arched under her reflexively as electricity surged through his body, nestling his manhood into parting her folds. She gasped slightly, her finger curling up on his chest as she gripped him to keep from being completely overwhelmed.

She swallowed hard and arched her back again, longing to feel him pressed against her now aching center and quivered as he let out a low growl and raised his hips to meet her. She twisted, teasing them both with the almost spread of her sultry folds around his rock hard staff.

Harry reached an arm up and slid a hand down over her belly, letting it linger over the pearl of her clit, her fluttering eyelids closed as she welcomed his touch, grinding her fingers against it, causing her hips to jerk and pulling the thickly swollen head a little deeper into her heat.

She gave in. She had to.

Unable to resist the screaming need inside her as it rapidly became all consuming. He felt huge before he was even inside her; she feared the pain, how much she would be hurt. Hermione was breathing heavily, her own wetness leaked down his cock and lubricated her entrance even more.

"Please, please…"

She rotated her bottom once more, pressing back and down against his pulsing cock until she could finally feel it stretching her entrance with its more than impressive girth. She panted softly as she let the wide head linger, holding the tight ring of muscle open and aching. Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and Harry was happy to oblige as his body sent answered. His hips shifted up, driving another inch or three into her with a decisive shove and pulling an involuntary whimper from her throat. She panted out as she slowly began to answer his thrusts with her own, impaling herself with short eager strokes until he was buried deeply, and inside of her, filling her completely. She groaned as he shifted, grinding into her, his lips curving into a sinister smile which made her realise something. He had been deliberately playing her to this point the whole time, waiting for her to give in to her most basic urges.

She started to slide herself off his length but he drove up hard in a jarring thrust. She gasped and felt the air pushed from her lungs as he slammed into her depths, catching her and sending her falling forward onto his chest. She let out a surprised and breathless cry, gripping him with her legs to keep herself astride his still tensed thighs. He drove up into her before she could fully right herself. Then he did it again, and again, mercilessly forcing himself up to the hilt each time. She fought to regain control of herself with a growling moan of frustration and desire, thrusting back, matching his fierceness with her own until she was giving back as good as she was getting. She could feel the corded muscles of his body bunching and rolling under his skin; feel the hair that trailed the length of his chest and stomach against her breasts each time she fell forward.

She wanted him, she wanted all of him...and she never wanted it to stop.

She let out an abandoned groan as she drove her hips back to meet his primal rhythm, all the while fighting for air with ragged gasps. She took hold of herself enough to register his reaction and it brought a fierce smile to her lips. His own head was back, his jaw tight with strain, his face contorted with pleasure as he too was conquered by the intense heat of their coupling.

Hermione had to stop for a moment, sitting on top of Harry with his cock gently rocking inside her. She quivered as each tiny movement sent burning sensations throughout her body. Eyes closed, she could feel her own sex clenching his tightly, never wanting to let it out.

The intensity of pleasure had swept away the last vestiges of nervousness and replaced it with a howling lust for her release. She rolled her hips back and forth as she rode him, taking herself on him. A rough tug on her thighs made her start. She looked down at him, and realised, that his hands were on her legs. And how, now, there was no escaping the pleasure he was delivering.

Harry was back in control. As she soon found herself very suddenly her lungs empty, and the rest of her very, very full. All she could manage was an involuntary cry of pleasured pain as he drove ferociously into her. She demurely expected him to pound the living daylights out of her in the same twisted punishment he was doing to her all day, so she was staggered when he paused there instead, his cock deep into her, pinning her to his body with his hands and smiling smugly up at her. He sat up and used his hands to keep her still.

She gave him as pleading a look as she could muster, begging him to continue. His answer only deepened herself to the haze as he moved in with a deep kiss, turning her gasp into a helpless whimper. A hand left her thigh to slide up her belly, engulfing one breast in a rough hand, squeezing carelessly, and pinching her nipple softly, tugging the pebbled flesh until she was moaning hard against his mouth. With the other, fingers dug into her shoulders. With each motion of her hips, he pressed her down, making her take him deeper. She moaned with pleasure and bucked harder against him, squeezing around his shaft at every stroke, pleading with her body to come. She heard him gasp, felt him arch his hips up to meet her. She whimpered and squirmed beneath him, grinding ecstatically, her hands tensed and clenched and unclenched behind her. He grunted, moved his hands down to the small of her back to her buttocks, pushing them down while he continued to plough into her, his movements gaining speed and rapidly becoming unrestrained and erratic.

She was done for.

The waves of pleasure and need were too powerful to fight and she was simply overwhelmed with it as her body crested towards climax. Her hips bucked and jerked wildly, he gripped her that much tighter, still thrusting hard into her, forcing more and higher cries from her gasping lips. He fell back on the bed and let his hips do the work. Hermione writhed helplessly and erotically on top of him. Her head thrown back and body hunched against his with desperate need while she rode out his brutal ride. Harry clenched his jaw as the feel of her silky wetness tightening and contracting around him sent lightning through his blood and lit up every nerve in his body. .

Then she pressed down again, sending him to his hilt, and breathed a long and low moan. She rose up on her knees and begun impaling herself on him, sucking a hissing, spitting sigh between her teeth as she drove down on him, harder each time. She was rolling with almost her whole body now as she started to bounce in earnest.

Finally, she felt it.

The waves of pleasure that washed out over her body, the tingling between her legs and her uncontrollable scream as her mind went almost blank. The orgasm hit with such intensity that it took her breath away. Hermione let out a cry, her knees buckled beneath her and legs quivering. She fell like a crumpled heap on top of Harry, breathing heavily. Her brownish locks fell upon his face, Harry watched as Hermione tried to move but failed, her hot breath on his neck.

When it had passed and she could finally breathe properly again, she opened her eyes to find him looking at her placidly. She blushed and lowered her gaze. The feeling of submission lingered in her post-orgasmic haze. Expecting him to get his end of the prize with her body, she was surprised when instead he smiled and untied the ropes around her wrists. The playful grin on his face, and his light stroking of her body made her feel giddy almost. Exhausted and spent from the experience, she curled to him under the blankets.

* * *

The morning came in brilliant cascade of light that flooded through the curtained windows. Hermione shuffled under the covers, opening her eyes wearily as the sunlight burned in her eyes. As she sat up, pulling the blanket to cover herself, she noticed an arm draped over her bare chest. She turned her head to the side, so her face was only an inch from his. His face was calm, the first time she had seen it like that, and it made her heart jump in her chest. She felt his sleepy breathing on her lips and could smell his sweat on her skin mixed with a lingering scent of her own strawberry flavour from last night's activity.  
She watched the rising and falling of Harry's chest. As if sensing her aroused state, Harry stirred in his sleep and awoke to see Hermione looking at his chest. He reached a hand behind her and pulled her in closer. She looked up and Harry found himself looking into her hazel eyes, she gave him a content smile and squeezed his arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead as she lay her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, "So, uh…how was it Hermione?"

"Brilliant."

* * *

[Scene that will never get made into a story. xD]

Delacour smiled deviously as she raised her wand, ''(umm...) Stripio' she calmly said. Slowly and gracefully, her Beaitbaton wizard robes and her blue formal attire slid of her body like water droplets on skin. She stood there naked, seductively sucked on her finger. 'B-bloody hell…l' said Ron, it was all he could say. He stood there, jaw-dropped, astounded, and simply blank. Stupefied. 'Aww...I feel so cold and I need some warmth.' Decour grinned. She hugged herself and swayed herself from side to side. Ron stood there; he knew he was in for a warm night...

* * *

OK, well I have now officially finished this story.

[Edit] I have noticed that people have added subscriptions to this story - please don't bother. I have officially finished with this fic and so won't be updating this one anymore. However, I am writing another fic which is purely going to be lemon, so free to send in any ideas you want for a chapter or just wait till I upload the first so you can understand how it is going to work.

I apologise if it wasn't as good as the last one.

Anyway, cheers! Have fun and have a nice day!

~Everae~


End file.
